owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
Kōta Hyakuya
was one of the orphans from the Hyakuya Orphanage. Appearance Kōta was a child with medium length near black hair and dark brown eyes. As "livestock", he wore the standard livestock uniform. He wore the collar around his neck, the capri shorts and a hooded shirt. He wore dark wrist bands on both his hands, and like the rest of the children, Kōta didn't wear any footwear. *'Anime:' Livestock wear shoes in the anime. Personality Similar to his fellow orphans Kōta was, despite living as livestock, a cheerful and happy child. History At some point in his life, his parents abandoned him at the Hyakuya Orphanage which was run by the Brotherhood of a Thousand Nights, a religious organization infamous for it's cruel experimentation on orphans. His history before coming to the orphanage is unknown. Story Events of 2016 Prologue Shortly after Yu's arrival at the orphanage, the director suddenly began to bleed from her nose and mouth and collapsed to the ground. The adults perished, Third Progenitor Krul Tepes led the vampire invasion on Tokyo. For the next four years, the orphans survived as livestock for the vampires in the vampire capital of Sanguinem, which is located under Kyoto. When Yu arrives back, they east curry together where Kōta declares to Akane that today is actually his birthday. In a plan to escape the city, Kōta along with the rest of the orphans make a run for the exit when Yu orders them to. However Kōta was not able to escape the trap set by Ferid Bathory. Relationships Orphans Yūichirō Hyakuya Present at the orphanage when Yu arrived, he stood behind Mika whilst the orphanage director introduced Yu as a new member of their family. Still appearing apprehensive at this new addition, he held Mika's arm as he initiated dialogue with Yu but listened as Yu angrily detailed how he became an orphan. His older family member who he lived together with during his time in Sanguinem. Mikaela Hyakuya They lived together at the orphanage where Kota stuck close to Mika when Yu was introduced and again when Mika went to speak to Yu. Akane Hyakuya In Sanguinem together, Kōta announced to Akane that today was his birthday when they were eating curry. Chihiro Hyakuya Kōta was adjacent to Chihiro with them both behind Mika when they saw Yu first introduced to the orphanage. In Sanguinem where they live they are seated together when Yu returns and when eating curry. Fumie Hyakuya Living together in Sanguinem, Kōta watches as Fumie greets Yu home. They stick close together as they follow Mika to the way out of Sanguinem. Taichi Hyakuya Another orphan who he lived with in Sanguinem, Kōta watches as Taichi greets Yu home. Ako Hyakuya He joined Ako with Mika in first speaking to Yu, and continued to live together in Sanguinem resting next to her in the sleeping quarters. Vampires Ferid Bathory As he makes his escape from Sanguinem it was revealed to be a cruel trap by this vampire noble and Kōta is instantly murdered by Ferid. Gallery Trivia *Kōta 「香太」 means "big fragrance." *Hyakuya 「百夜」 means "hundred nights." References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Category:Humans Category:Orphans Category:Brotherhood of a Thousand Nights